How Do YOU Eat Yours?
by VISIGOTH
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay..... It was Easter, and I couldn't help but write this. Some very insinuating suggestions, just the way I like it.


Disclaimer: Inspired by the eating of one of these very weird creations, a Cadbury's Creme Egg while having a very sexually insinuating conversation on the phone with my best friend so this is dedicated to her - u know who u are!! - Who inspired me to actually get up off my fat arse and write some fanfic after such a long time away from it. :) For those of you in the States, or everywhere else that isn't the UK or Ireland you have NO IDEA what the hell a Creme Egg is..… all I can say is.… bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha… you don't know what you're missing.… bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha...…  


* * *

**How Do YOU Eat Yours?  
by VISIGOTH  
  
**Kathryn and Chakotay sat, knee to knee, on the floor of her quarters, with their backs resting against the couch, sipping coffee in a comfortable silence, as they looked out at the radiant dance of the stars streaking by them.  
They had been previously been trying to contact their sprit guides, but had no luck. They reasoned that perhaps it was because both of them had many things on their minds and weren't focused on the task.  
The lighting was gentle, soft on their eyes. The sweet hum of a piano, music from her personnel database, tenderly billowed around the room and candlelight surrounded them in a peaceful and beautiful atmosphere.  
Chakotay looked over at Kathryn, her eyes were closed and she was smiling softly to herself. If only I knew what was going through that magnificent mind of hers - he thought to himself. He shifted in his place and she opened her eyes to see him quickly reach into his pocket.  
"Here you go, curtesy of Naomi Wildman." Chakotay smiled, leaned over and put out his hand. On his hand rested a red and blue foiled egg shaped 'thing'.  
"What, is that?" she asked curiously, eyeing the 'thing' on his hand.  
"It's a chocolate egg!" He exclaimed. He was surprised that she had never seen one before and motioned for her to take it from him.  
"Chocolate? Where did Naomi get it? Why did she give it to you? What's it for?" She asked quickly, her curious mind working faster than her voice. She did not take the egg from his hand but instead awaited his response. He was grinning from ear to ear and felt like laughing out loud.  
"This is a Cadbury's Creme Egg Kathryn. It's a foil wrapped chocolate egg with a fondant centre, very very sweet. Inside this little treasure lies an icing like filling that will have you rolling on the floor with pleasure.… Little Naomi Wildman got a box of them for her birthday, she said she wanted you to have one because she thought you would enjoy it as much as she did." he answered her with a smug smile on his face.  
"A cute gesture? or a bribe… hmmm....Well, at least she's not trying to sleep her way up the command chain." Kathryn laughed nervously.  
"Uhh.… yeah… so, are you going to take it or what, Kathryn?" he asked her softly.  
"Hmm… interesting. Umm..." Kathryn stuttered.  
"What's wrong?" Chakotay asked her, his smile turning to concern.  
"Umm… I don't want to insult her by returning it, why don't you have it instead?" she quickly responded.  
"ME? Why won't you eat it? It's only chocolate, it won't do you any harm Kathryn." he told her with a laugh behind his voice.  
"It's just that, well, I'm kind of off sweet things at the moment. I need to restrain myself from indulging, because I pigged out quite a lot at the party yesterday. I don't want to be gaining weight, now, do I?" she told him and moved to sit up on the couch.  
"Weight? Kathryn, you're crazy. You're perfect, you don't need to 'DIET' you don't need to do anything to improve yourself. You have an extremely beautiful body." he retorted very quickly and immediately wished he had thought before he spoke.  
"Thank you Chakotay. But you go ahead and eat it." she responded, glad he couldn't see the huge teethy smile he had caused with his last remark.  
"Fine then! I will!" Chakotay triumphantly stood and unwrapped the egg, he threw the foil onto her lap and quickly fell down onto the couch beside her.  
Kathryn watched him as he begun to slowly devour the chocolate treat.  
Chakotay removed the top with precision and quickly ate it. Inside the egg lay a white and a yoke. He used his baby finger to carefully remove the yellowy fondant yoke and manoeuvred it onto his tongue.  
She watched him, fascinated by this strange display that he was allowing her see.  
Chakotay began tediously removing the white from the egg while she gaped at the thick gooey substance that looked like icing fall onto his chin. He did not care and continued his slow task.  
"Why don't you just eat it whole Chakotay?" she asked with a curious smile.  
"Because that..… would take.… all the fun.… out of it...." he told her slowly.  
"Fun? It's an elaborate sweet, that's all, don't be such a child." she retorted.  
"A child… hmm… you see… I like to take my time.… so I can enjoy everything.… by rushing you don't get the sensory feelings that make you.… hmm.… its just delicious.… pure decadence....." he replied to her while he slowly ate the Creme Egg.  
She watched as he looked into the egg, he moved it closer to his mouth and she was sure he was going to eat it.… but instead he dipped his tongue deep inside it. Kathryn felt herself clench her thighs tightly together, she bit down on her lower lip and prayed he would just eat the damm 'thing'.  
Is he teasing me? Or doesn't he realise....??" she thought to herself.  
Chakotay expertly licked the outer layer of the hole he had made at the top, it became slick and got wider as he wore away the chocolate. His tongue delved in deeper again and he withdrew the remainder of the white. He pulled the remainder of the egg away from his mouth and licked his lips thoroughly. Kathryn couldn't help but lick her own and she began to feel a stirring feeling within her body.  
Chakotay was completely unaware of Kathryn beside him. He slowly, gently licked the chocolate away, he then began to persistently slowly nibble away at it. It got smaller and smaller and Kathryn felt as if she was going to explode.… she wanted to force the chocolate into his mouth and make him finish it, he was driving her crazy.  
"Just Finish The Damm Thing!" she almost shouted at the top of her voice at him.  
"No.… I have to take my time… it's soooo good this way..." he moaned to her.  
"I'll… have to… remember that.… Chakotay." she replied half panting.  
Kathryn ran her hands through her hair and pulled the zip on the front of her uniform down half way. She was extremely agitated and couldn't believe that he hadn't taken in notice of her. She shifted in her seat and her thigh brushed against his, she moaned gently but he continued his attack.  
Kathryn began thinking of the kind of things he could do to something more… alive. Her mind raced through thoughts of his tongue, his lips and his nibbling teeth. She moaned softly to herself and tightened her thighs together once more.  
With his eyes closed, he took the last piece of the egg into his mouth. He suckled on it inside, licking it and softening it. It melted away completely into him and he softly sighed contentedly at the pleasure.  
Kathryn groaned loudly and his eyes shot open suddenly. He looked into her flame filled orbs and then realised that her hand had suddenly found itself on his inner thigh. She smiled and raised her brow suggestively. Chakotay was taken back by her appearance, her hair was tousled in every direction, she was flushed from her neck to her cheeks and her eyes were dancing with passion.  
"Kathryn? Are you all right?" he asked in a slight panic, his first thought was that she must have been sick, as her chest was heaving rapidly and she was moving closer to him.  
"I'm not actually.… I'm very, very frustrated." she replied and stopped a few millimetres from his lips.  
"What? What, kind, of.… umm.… frustration?" he stuttered realising her hand was moving further upwards.  
"The same kind you have." she smiled and leaned into his body. He leaned back against the couch, she pressed her body against his.  
"Ummmm....." was as much as Chakotay could get out of his mouth before hers crashed down upon his. At first he was surprised, but then took over as he realised what was going on. She ravaged his mouth, they kissed furiously and lay themselves, Kathryn on top, down on the couch.  
Chakotay suddenly pulled away from her, he was breathing heavily and staring into her bluey grey eyes with countless questions.  
"You're right..… it does taste good." she told him with a mischievous grin on her face.  
"You're telling me?" he replied and they both laughed.  
"You're no fair." she giggled.  
"Why do you say that?" he pondered while she straddled him.  
"Because you teased me so much back there." she replied and put her hands between their bodies and let them roam over his torso.  
No duh Kathryn he thought to himself.  
"Me, tease? You've been teasing me for the last six years." he told her and held her hands so they stopped their exploration of him.  
"Oh… Chakotay. I'm sorry." she slumped onto his form, her head on his chest.  
"I know." he replied and released his grip on her hands and let his own hands wander. He turned her head upwards and softly kissed her. She leaned into the kiss, both of them hungry for a lot more. 

Naomi Wildman quickly rushed down the corridor. She was supposed to be at the Captain's cabin for 700 hours, it was 600 hours and she knew she HAD to be early or Harry would get mad at her.  
She held a padd securely in her hands and stopped. She turned and took a deep breath and reached for the control on the side of the door. Before she got a chance to ring the chime Commander Chakotay appeared at the door.  
"Naomi!?" He exclaimed.  
Naomi looked at his shocked expression and then glimpsed at the Captain behind him, she was still in her bed clothes, a short white silk night-dress.  
"I'm here to give this..… this...… to the Captain." Naomi stuttered trying not to laugh as she handed the padd out to the Captain. She was a child, but she did understand exactly what this meant.  
They had a sleep over, just like Belanna and Tom have! They're in love just like Tom and Belanna! I can't wait to tell Seven!! She was right all along! she thought to herself.  
Kathryn took the padd from Naomi and smiled.  
"Good morning Chakotay, I will see you at breakfast." She told him and he turned with a shocked expression, he shrugged, smiled at Naomi and walked down the corridor whistling.  
"Now, Naomi. Is that a padd from Neelix?" Kathryn asked her.  
"Yes ma'am!" she replied  
"Thank you very much.… Oh and thank you for the Creme Egg. I enjoyed it very much." She told Naomi.  
"Oh really? I have more if you want a few, I know Commander Chakotay likes them too. You could share them!" Naomi exclaimed.  
"Oh don't worry Naomi, we will." She replied.  
Naomi stared at her strangely.  
"Umm… never mind. Dismissed crewman." Kathryn told her and Naomi smiled and walked back down the corridor.  
As soon as Naomi rounded the corner she taped her commbadge.  
"Wildman to Kim, the mission was a success." She giggled down the comm system.  
"Well-done Naomi, you have completed your first Starfleet undercover assignment. Come get your prize then, Tom is waiting to give you flying lessons in holodeck two. Kim out."  
"YES!!!" Naomi shouted down the corridor and ran as fast as she could to get the next turbolift.  
This is the best birthday ever!! she giggled to herself not noticing Kathryn Janeway laughing with her from the other end of the corridor.

**FIN**

* * *

E-mail The Author [VISIGOTH][1]

[VISIGOTH's Fanfic Index][2]

[VISIGOTH's Home Page][3]

   [1]: mailto:visigoth_ie@yahoo.com
   [2]: jc/fanficindex.htm
   [3]: http://homes.arealcity.com/visigoth



End file.
